


Clown Husbandry: Pierrot Clowns

by hawkeyemorelikehawkaye



Series: Caralee's Clown Husbandry [6]
Category: Clown Husbandry
Genre: Clown husbandry - Freeform, Pierrot Clowns, research papers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye/pseuds/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye
Summary: A scientific paper on pierrot clowns, written by Caralee the Clown Wrangler.
Series: Caralee's Clown Husbandry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907380





	Clown Husbandry: Pierrot Clowns

Pierrot Clowns ( _ communis amorem tristi _ ):

Pierrot Clowns are an unofficial breed, recognized by most local Clown Judges but not by HONK (Honorable Overseers of New Knowledge (about clowns)), meaning they can compete in local competitions but not nationals.

Pierrot Clowns are a mixture of French Mime and Carnival Clowns, more heavily taking after the French Mime. They are characterized by minimal coloration, a down personality, and a ‘pathetic’ persona.

They are considered a complex breed due to the conflicting natures of both parent breeds- Carnival Clowns require loud, bright areas with large amounts of space, and French Mimes require small areas in mostly black and white with traces of red.

Pierrot clowns are considered a master breed, and there has been a petition since 1999 for HONK to count them as an official breed- however, head of HONK Abigail Mendax revealed that they had “No plans currently to introduce pierrots as an official breed, as we did with (Parade Clowns). Pierrots are aggressive and nothing can change that.”

She received criticism from the majority of clown experts, most claiming that Pierrot clowns tended to take after Carnival clowns in temperament.

A pierrot clown’s ideal diet consists of french bread, carnival candy, and the occasional forage.


End file.
